There are many different types of container assemblies that are used by consumers to store food products such as breakfast cereal, snack foods, pet foods and other equivalent types of food products. A typical container assembly of this type is comprised of a container and a lid that is removable attachable to the container. In use, a food product is removed from its original packaging and poured into the container. The lid is then removably attached to the container to seal the container and keep the food product in the container fresh.
However, when the consumer desires to store a large amount of a food product such as pet food, it is often difficult to find a container assembly that is sufficiently large to store the large amount of food product. Furthermore, larger container assemblies often have an upright configuration with a height dimension of the container being substantially larger than the base dimensions of the container. This configuration of a container assembly, when filled with food product is often unstable on a shelf or other support surface.
Still further, when dispensing or pouring food product from a top opening of the container over an edge of the container that surrounds the top opening, it is at times difficult to direct where the food product is being poured.